buglefandomcom-20200214-history
Annapolis Conference...or Meeting...probably Conference
The Annapolis Conference was a meeting that turned into a half kind of conference held in the USA. Press Release Announcement If there's one thing the Middle East needs it's a little bit of peace ...or quite a big bit of peace. Peace has been in pretty short supply over the last 2 to 8000 years in the Middle East so let's hope that this, the Annapolis Conference to be hosted in America, can provide a beacon of hope for that silly region. Aims and Build Up Originally dubbed a 'Middle East Meeting' in an attempt to reduce expectations in a field where any further reduction of expectation threatened expectations to go back full circle and becoming a bit optimistic. A long time was spent discussing the name. Initially 'Summit' was tabled before realising that was far too heavy handed. The next step was 'Chin-wag' which was discussed for far too long before the name we all know and love was originally settled on. Critics argued against any reduction of expectations due to the fact that expectations were not sky high amongst anyone who had been following this story for any of the last 6000 years. The meeting aimed to give international support to the idea of a Palestinian state; which was aiming pretty low as all sides already agreed on that principle. Achievable goals were the watchwords of the conf...meeting. The meeting fell into two halves: *Let's talk about bacon - neither of us like bacon. *Let's say something nice about the other side. Scholars argued that a one day event, when looking at the state of the Middle East and the intractable historical problems dating back many thousand years, may not be enough time to sort it all out. Counter arguments pointed out the inherent pessimism of that statement saying that the Middle East is not a "glass half full or glass half empty situation but two sides squabbling over shards of what used to be a glass which are scattered all over the floor." Criticism said that this was no more than a photo opportunity whilst others claimed that it was much more than that; in fact it was many photo opportunities. Rumours circulated that one photo opportunity would result in a painting being commissioned of people shaking hands with two holes cut where the head should be so that the delegates can poke their heads through and be seen to be agreeing without actually having to do so. Saudi Arabia's announcement that they would be in attendance, even though they have no diplomatic relations with Israel, caused Saudi foreign minister Primce Saud Al Faisal to say that there would be "no theatrics" at the summ...conf...meeting scotching rumours that they were going to stage a joint production of 'Annie.' Despite this there was still a table tennis round robin so it was not all doom and gloom. Outcomes Two concrete outcomes were reached: *It probably was a conference after all. *The Chinese won the table tennis.